crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Tapping
There was once a young man within his early 20's who spent all of his time at his computer on the internet. One night he was sitting there in his room with the lights off; arm propping his head up as he lazily read through countless websites. Suddenly he heard countless sharp tapping sounds from the hallway. The slow dull clicking continued to disrupt his dreary state similar to a stiletto or tap shoe. Finally, at his last nerve, he stood up and walked to the door to find the source of this tapping, but as he grasped the doorknob a loud bang erupted from outside his door which threw the man backward in fear. Without delay the tapping began once more outside his room. Instinctively, the man quickly locked the door and grabbed his phone to call the police. As he began to dial 9-1-1, the phone rang... He nervously answered after 3 rings from the phone despite no number given and answered with a dull "Hello?" From the phone he hears the same tapping from outside in synchronization with the tapping outside. Both continued to tap for many seconds until they suddenly stopped... He quickly answers with fervor, "HELLO?!" Shortly after his loud burst a voice responds quietly, "You're going to die in this room..." In a quick attempt to flee he runs to the door and flings it open without delay. As the door opens, the entire hallway outside his room is coated with what seems to be human blood, only illuminated by a bright light coming from the end of the hall. As he leaves his room, his only attempt at leaving is moving toward the light. Now was his only chance to leave. He sprinted to the light, but as he ran a sharp pain ran up his legs and he began to slow his pace. As he walked the tapping began speeding up and becoming louder as he attempted to fight this pain in his legs. Halfway up the hallway his legs go numb and he falls to his stomach. Attempting to drag himself out, he then notices what appears to be a distorted and crooked human figure. The figure somehow stood on sharp pointed metal gruesomely attached to the bloody nubs for legs. The beast began walking toward him, legs tapping against the floor below him. Each step the beast bellowed a low grunt seething in anger. The man attempted to swallow his tongue in a feeble attempt at suicide with no other option before him, but before he knew it the beast stood over him. Three days later the police came to investigate an awful smell residing in his apartment. Dried blood still painted on the walls, the police cautiously made their way into the man's room. When they opened his door they only saw a man sitting at his computer with his arm propping his head up. The police called from the door, "Sir, are you alright?" The man remained still. They move over to check him and spin his chair around. It was what can only be described coldly as mutilation. The man has thousands of cuts all over his body. Eyes removed with a large serrated blade, a deep gash in his stomach showed his protruding large intestine, his throat cut several times with copious amounts of blood stained down his neck and torso, and two long steel blades sticking from his thighs breaking through both femurs. Very few know what truly happened to this man, only that he never came out of his room. Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:Computers and Internet